Sound of Silence
by Eyto
Summary: Seattle. Depuis combien de temps était-elle là ? Depuis combien de temps n'avait-elle pas vu Shu ? Et depuis combien de temps ses parents étaient-ils morts ? Elle n'en savait rien. Plus rien ne comptait... Léger JodiexAkai.


One Shot dédié à Melsaintemillion, une grande amie (malgré les p'tites disputes de k'nar :p) qui adore Jodie. Du coup, cet OS tourne autour de nos amis du FBI, avec un sous-entendu un peu érotique (je n'entre pas dans les détails, rassurez-vous) et le passé de _Starling~_

 _Disclairement : Détective Conan est à Gosho Aoyama, bien que j'essaye de lui voler Akai. Ça marche pas beaucoup..._

Enjoy !

* * *

 **Sound of Silence**

* * *

Une légère brise caressa le visage inoffensif de l'agent du FBI qui tentait de rester éveillé dans son petit appartement. Une location qu'elle avait saisie en Amérique, dans un petit village paisible au nord de Seattle, près de l'état du Canada.

Il y avait longtemps, désormais sûre de ne plus être mêlé à des affaires torrides d'Organisation criminelle, que la jeune femme s'était décidée à rentrer aux USA avec James Black et Shuichi Akai. André Camel, quant à lui, avait pris l'importante décision de rester vivre au Japon, démissionnant ainsi de son poste au sein du bureau. Les nouvelles le concernant étaient bonnes, malgré tout.

Ce qui avait poussé Jodie à s'installer ici, c'était le cimetière de la ville. Bien qu'il bénéficiait d'espaces libres, ce qui en soi était une bonne chose, deux tombes restaient particulièrement importantes pour elle.

Le vibreur de son téléphone la sortit de ses pensées. À la fenêtre de son logement, elle remarqua les mini flocons de neige qui s'était déposée sur ses joues et le rebord sur lequel elle s'était accoudée, pour profiter du bon temps et du calme de la ville. Peu d'habitants, peu de trafic, un véritable petit paradis malgré le froid qui s'installait rapidement l'hiver venu.

Elle récupéra son téléphone et décrocha.

— Hello, Black, salua Jodie. « Vous m'appelez encore pour des affaires étranges ? _Is it for crimes, kidnapping or dog's disappearance this time ?_

Un petit rire s'entendit.

— _No, no_ , répondit James. "Il y a bien longtemps que je vous demande d'enquêter là où vous êtes, alors ce ne sont plus des affaires du genre. Je souhaitais avoir si vous étiez d'accord pour nous réunir, dans un bar, histoire de se revoir."

— Ah... je vois, dit Jodie en se grattant la tête. "Pourquoi pas, mais, évitez de trop boire, à votre âge se serait dommage de vous perdre en si bonne santé."

— Je me limiterais, rétorqua James en souriant. "Jodie-kun, essayer de contacter Akai-kun, il est bien trop occupé pour répondre à mes messages, je pense...".

Jodie acquiesça.

C'est vrai que Shuichi s'était fait très distant ces derniers temps. Ce devait sans doute être en rapport avec le retour aux États-Unis, un voyage qui fut bien long, et qui laissa un gout amer à l'agent du FBI féminin.

En revenant en Amérique, la plupart de ses souvenirs de son passé l'avaient hanté plusieurs jours, quasiment plusieurs semaines. Elle en avait parlé à Akai, mais il s'était résigné à l'aider, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire pour lui faire oublier des événements aussi traumatisants. Cette réplique n'avait pas été bien prise, pour le coup, mais elle l'avait bien compris au fond...

Il était plus trop penché sur le sentimental. Elle l'avait bien vu quand, un soir de festivité, elle s'était retrouvée dans ses bras pour un baiser qualifié d'interminable. La période "Akemi" qui le complexait s'était dissoute, il avait fini par tourner la page.

Ce même soir, ils avaient eu une aventure. Un retour aux sources, pour un couple qui ne tiendrait peut-être pas. La semaine suivante, il s'était revu, une fois encore, et avait même diné ensemble sous une nuit de pleine lune du côté de Philadelphie. La soirée avait si bien commencé. Si elle s'était doutée qu'après cette soirée, Akai aurait disparu, peut-être que leur discussion du soir aurait été évitée...

 _— Pense à tourner la page, déclara Akai, alors qu'il passait sa main sur sa joue. "J'ai tourné la mienne, et commencé une nouvelle histoire."_

 _Jodie écarquilla légèrement les yeux. Son petit-ami retira la couette qui cachait son torse, et enfila sa chemise puis un caleçon suivit de son pantalon traditionnel. L'agent du FBI n'avait pas tourné la page concernant ses parents, décédés, tués par Vermouth ? Non, rien à voir._

 _— Que veux-tu dire ? Tu crois que je pense trop à eux ? Ce sont mes parents, Shu ! répliqua Jodie. "Ils sont morts physiquement, mais pas dans mon cœur."_

 _— Tu me reprochais de prêter trop attention à Akemi, reprit Akai. "Certes, ce sont tes parents, mais tu laisses paraître beaucoup trop d'émotions, de souvenirs, de cauchemars, et bien d'autres à leur égard. Je vais être honnête, ça m'agace légèrement."_

 _— Je pense à eux, tu me le reproches ? s'écria Jodie._

 _— Je te reproche de ne pas penser à nous, et d'être trop enfermé dans tes souvenirs, coupa Akai. "Tu restes bloqué dans le passé. Avance un peu. Marche. Relève-toi, Jodie."_

 _Elle serra les dents._

 _— Fft... tu ne comprends rien. Va-t'en... j'ai besoin d'être seule..._

Seule...

Jodie l'était tout autant maintenant. Ça faisait un an, jour pour jour, qu'elle ne l'avait plus revu.

Elle se présenta au cimetière de Seattle, marchant dans la neige fraichement déposée pour finalement n'y laisser paraître que ses empreintes de pas. Pister quelqu'un n'aura jamais été aussi facile.

Un bouquet de fleurs à la main, la jeune femme s'arrêta près des deux tombes dont il était question depuis des années. Les parents de Jodie étaient bien enterrés ici, dans un village natal, là où ils désiraient être pour se reposer le restant de l'éternité. Une larme se dessina dans chacun de ses yeux, tandis qu'elle déposa les roses entre les deux tombes, comme pour marquer l'union des deux personnes dormant sous ses pieds.

Peut-être qu'elle ne vivait plus, qu'elle ne pensait qu'à eux, qu'elle devait reprendre goût à la vie. L'arrestation de Vermouth n'avait strictement rien changé à ce fait, au contraire, ça l'avait enfoncé.

Perdre une seconde fois l'homme qu'elle aimait n'avait, en plus, pas aidé la jeune femme à faire son deuil. Pourtant, plus d'une vingtaine d'années s'était écoulé, alors comment pouvait-il rester aussi coincé dans des souvenirs de ce genre, en négligeant sa propre vie pour satisfaire des envies fictives ? Elle ne le comprenait elle-même pas.

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre, mais ça n'empêcha pas Jodie de rester immobile.

Une silhouette se trouvait à côté d'elle. Un homme était là, de bonne taille, munie d'un manteau noir épais fermé, d'un pantalon marron et d'une écharpe de même couleur, et pour touche finale un bonnet assorti à sa veste.

— Ils voulaient une fille... souffla Shuichi. "Ils ont eu une fille exceptionnelle. Elle a hérité des traits de sa mère, sauf le courage, de son père."

Jodie tourna la tête.

— C'était des personnes formidables, que j'ai eu la chance de rencontrer très jeune, expliqua l'agent du FBI. Il regardait à présent Jodie dans les yeux. "Ils te suivent et veillent sur toi de là-haut. Et, quoi qu'il arrive, ils sont encore dans ton cœur. Mais..."

— Ils veulent que je reprenne une vie normale, interrompit-elle. "Que j'oublie cette affaire avec l'Organisation, que je fonde une famille, que j'arrête de me focaliser sur leur assassinat, et sur les coupables de cette tragédie."

— Oui... peut-être le verre avec James Black t'y aidera, ironisa Akai.

Elle sourit, puis passa sa main sur sa bouche pour camoufler un petit rire. Comment l'avait-il appris, par ailleurs ?

— Où étais-tu passé, toi ? demanda-t-elle. "Tu m'as abandonné ?"

— Non... répondit-il, tout bas. "J'étais plus proche que tu ne le crois."

Jodie soupira, puis s'approcha. Elle posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son compagnon.

Finalement, elle allait faire son deuil. Bien qu'elle aimait son travail au FBI, cette fois-ci, elle privilégiait sa vie privée, et sa future famille qu'elle espérait fondée avec Shuichi, ici présent.

Akai passa sa main autour de son cou, et la poussa à quitter les lieux, pour rentrer. Arrivée à l'entrée du cimetière, elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil aux tombes derrière elle, puis reprit la route avec le deuxième agent du FBI.

Au passage piéton suivant, ils s'arrêtèrent au rouge. Jodie sourit à pleines dents.

— Allez, puisque tu payes la tournée, je veux bien ce verre avec James Black !

Shuichi Akai soupira en passant sa main sur son visage.

* * *

Je sais que c'est pas excellent, mais j'espère que ça vous aura tout de même plu ^^

Je n'aime pas ce couple... mais bon, je fais exception pour aujourd'hui. XD

Laissez un commentaire si vous avez aimé, vos avis m'intéressent. =)

À bientôt !


End file.
